Automotive vehicles typically include interior trim components mounted to and hiding various interior structural components and accessories. The trim components may be provided in many shapes and sizes and often include composite or multilayered materials. Certain design elements, like stitches may be desired in a composite material, like a panel for a dashboard or interior door panel.